The Lantern of Hope 2 - A Galaxy in Peril
by CaptainJack567
Summary: A few months after the first story, Miley and Lilly are enjoying their time as a couple. But with the looming threat of Parallax coming closer, John believes that Miley should still be training. Throw in another threat of Luanne, Mikayla, and Rico gunning for both Miley and Lilly, and you get a lot of trouble for our favorite heroines.
1. Three's a Crowd

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**_**. **_**Welcome to the newest installment in the Blue Lantern saga. Here's the long anticipated sequel to **_**Miley Stewart; The Lantern of Hope**_**. This is **_**The Lantern of Hope 2: A Galaxy in Peril. **_**Just the title alone makes it sound great, huh? So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Three's A Crowd**

Rico flew into space, singing a merry little tune in a tone deaf voice.

_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May_

_Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_Talking about my girl_

_My girl_

Smiling, Rico's ring began to beep, indicating that fellow lantern's were near. In the distance, he could see the blue and violet cage that Luanne and Mikayla were trapped in. Rico grinned and flew forward. Inside, Mikayla and Luanne weren't happy.

"Bravo, Luanne. With your 'brilliant' idea of letting Miley heal herself and go at her when she's at her most powerful, now we're trapped in a cage of hope and love. If we had gone with my plan, and destroyed her when she was at her weakest, we wouldn't be in this mess," Mikayla snapped. Luanne growled and got right in Mikayla's face.

"Listen, you moose-calling pop star, I didn't destroy her because my mentor ordered me not to. Sinestro never gives orders without thinking. He's got a plan for her and if this is part of it, then I'm going to do exactly as he says and I suggest you do the same. Capiche?" Mikayla glared at the Sinestro Corps member, thinking of a snappy comeback and ending up with none. Flying at the bars of the cage, Mikayla tried with all her might to break them. Luanne sighed.

"Save your breath, those bars won't budge. Trust me, I've tried," she said. Suddenly, a chuckle came from the outside of the cage.

"Well, this has been an enlightening conversation, Luanne, but I think it's time to get you girls out of there," Rico said. Luanne and Mikayla turned to see Rico floating in front of the cage, in an Orange Lantern uniform and wielding an Orange Lantern ring. Luanne and Mikayla gasped, not knowing what to say. Rico grinned, a smug, know-it-all look on his face. Pointing his ring at the cage, a beam came out and destroyed it. Luanne and Mikayla were stunned, as Rico smiled. Shaking the confusion away, Mikayla hovered up to Rico.

"I must say Rico, this is really a surprise," she said. The pint sized ego maniac grinned.

"It was meant to be, Mikayla. You both were taken out of action too early, and my new mentor has a proposition for both of yours. He knows that both of you want Miley destroyed so that she can't fight Parallax, but what if instead, you didn't destroy her, you just beat her to a bloody pulp so that when Parallax comes back, he can absorb her essence easily," he said. Mikayla remained silent, but Luanne hovered up to him and clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Well, I don't know about Laira, but Sinestro accepts your mentor's proposition," she said. Rico grinned, as Mikayla hovered up. Glaring from behind her mask, she pointed at Rico.

"If I find out this is a trick, they're going to have a hard time identifying your corpse is a corpse," she said. Rico nodded and, without a word, flew back to Earth, as Luanne and Mikayla followed.

**~o0o~**

Back on Earth, Miley was planning a big surprise for her girlfriend. Lilly had gone to a skateboard expo in San Francisco, and wouldn't be back until later on that evening, which gave Miley plenty of time to prepare. She wasn't going to do anything special, just a nice dinner for two and watch a few movies, cuddling on the couch. Miley put a bowl of snacks on the coffee table and a few glasses of iced tea, then made a spaghetti dinner for her and Lilly. She then put on some romantic music and waited for Lilly to come home. A few hours passed and the headlights of a car pulled up in the driveway of the Stewart's home. Someone could be heard coming up the front porch stair. The door opened and Lilly stepped inside. Looking around at the setup of the house, she smiled.

"Miley?!" she called. Miley came out, wearing a pair of light blue flannel pajamas and holding Lilly's favorite flowers, a pair of white lily's. Lilly couldn't take her eyes off of Miley, who looked even more beautiful than Lilly had ever seen. Giving a seductive little smile, Miley beckoned Lilly over to her. Quick as a wink, Lilly launched at her girlfriend, kissing her with as much force as she could muster. When they'd finished, Miley smiled. Lilly could see the food on the table and smiled. Miley nodded. They silently ate at the table, never taking their eyes off of the other. Soon, they were on the couch, cuddling and watching their favorite movie. Lilly had been making small circles around Miley's back, and she groaned, her eyes closed in pleasure. Without a word, she motioned to the only button that kept her pajama shirt fastened to her. Lilly gasped. Miley leaned up and started nibbling on Lilly's ear, causing her girlfriend to let out a throaty moan. Before any words could be said between the two, Lilly pulled Miley upstairs, wanting to take advantage of her girlfriend's teasing.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, the villains headed back to the hideout that Luanne and Mikayla had used. Glancing around at the rundown little apartment, Rico smiled.

"It's not much, but we've got running water, cable TV, the plumbing works and there are three bedrooms," Mikayla said. Rico sat down on the worn couch and got a feel for it. However, there was one point of the story that Luanne couldn't wrap her head around.

"I still don't get it. Larfleeze duplicated his ring and sent it to you? Why would he do that? Larfleeze doesn't share his ring with anyone," she said. Rico grinned.

"Well, he found out that my greed equally matched his," he said. Luanne sighed, but decided to drop the subject. Giving his usual smirk, Rico asked,

"So what's the plan, boss?" Luanne sat down on the couch, pondering to herself. She knew that with Rico in the group, it would hinder Miley and Lilly, but it wouldn't stop them. She had to think of something else, something that would hammer the nail in the coffin, something that would drain both Miley and Lilly to the point of them being easily devoured by Parallax. She kept pondering, then smiled. An idea had finally crossed her mind.

"I know what we need to do," Luanne said. Mikayla and Rico leaned in, eager to hear.

"They say that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' and Miley still thinks we're trapped in the cage in space. I'll wait until Miley leaves for a while, then pull off one of my oldest tricks. Make Lilly believe I'm Miley, then turn them against each other," she said. Mikayla sighed.

"Do you honestly think that Lilly will think you're Miley?" she asked. Luanne frowned, then cleared her throat and said, in her Miley voice,

"Oh, Lilly-Bear, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. Please?" Rico grinned.

"That's perfect. That dumb blonde won't be able to tell the difference," he said. But Mikayla wasn't so sure.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, back at the Stewart house, Miley and Lilly were tangled in a mess of sheets. After hours of passionate love-making, they finally collapsed in a sweaty mass of sheets and entwined body parts. Miley's legs were wrapped around Lilly's, and their hands were clasped together. Lilly's head rested in Miley's neck, and Miley would occasionally kiss the top of Lilly's head. Neither of them said a word, they just stayed their in blissful silence. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Lilly opened her mouth.

"Wow. That was amazing," she said. Miley giggled. Stretching and yawning, Lilly got up out of the bed and went to find her clothes. Miley leaned back in the bed, giving her a look.

"Ahem. Who said you could leave this bed, young lady?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled and shook her head, putting on her bra and underwear. Without warning, Miley got up out of the bed, the sheets going with her. Lilly grinned.

"Miley, stay away from me," she said, as Miley went running after her all around the room. Soon though, Lilly collapsed on the bed, and Miley followed. Holding Lilly's arms up in place and kissing her hard on the mouth, Miley used her other hand to try and unclasp Lilly's bra.

"Mmm. Baby, we, ungh , we really need to get up. We spent hours doing this, we need to get up at sometime,"she said. Miley took her hand off of the clasp on Lilly's bra and pulled away, smiling.

"How about we go to the beach, Lilly-Bear. Then I can ogle you in your bikini," she said. Lilly gulped as Miley ran into the bathroom, quickly snatching up her bathing suit. Lilly followed and did the same, putting on her bathing suit and then putting clothes on over that. Once Miley came out, Lilly ran out the door, giggling. Miley grinned. As she was about to leave, she saw her ring on the desk. She thought she should take it at first, but then she shook her head. What could possibly go wrong?

**Oh, Miley, you're really going to regret that decision. Hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions on what the next chapter should be about, don't be afraid to review. Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Enter the Assassin

**Chapter 2. Been a while. We get an appearance from another DC hero and a world famous assassin. Here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Assassin**

"Explain to me again how this plan will work?" Mikayla asked. Luanne grinned.

"We wait for Miley to leave Lilly's side. Once she does, you two knock her out and I take her place, pretending to be her. Once Lilly's convinced I'm Miley, it'll be only a matter of time before we turn them against each other," she said. Rico nodded, understanding completely, but Mikayla was a little skeptical, she just wouldn't admit it. Finding Miley and Lilly was easy, it would be waiting for Miley to leave that would be the hard part. Waiting behind Rico's Surf Shack, the three villains watched the young couple silently. They could see Lilly and Miley reading on their towel, Lilly giggling non stop from Miley's sneaky tickling of her ankles. Miley smiled, and stood up, wiping the sand off her shorts.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, Lilly-Bear," she said. The villains ducked behind the shack, preparing to put the plan into action. As Miley sat at one of the stools in front of the shack, Luanne came behind her and knocked her out. Pulling her unconscious form behind their hiding place, Luanne prepared to fool Lilly. Wearing the exact same clothes as her cousin, the Sinestro Corps member removed her glasses and grabbed two bottles of water from Rico. Emerging from behind the shack, she walked back to a sunbathing Lilly. The blonde turned to find her 'girlfriend' back with the drinks, and she smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said, taking one of the waters. Luanne nodded and sat on the towel. As the sun began to set, Luanne gingerly snaked her arm around Lilly's shoulder. The blonde sighed, smiling contentedly and leaned into the brunette's form. Luanne grinned. Things were going exactly as planned. Unexpectedly, however, Lilly began to lean towards the brunette, her lips puckered. Thinking fast, Luanne closed the distance between them, kissing Lilly with as much passion as she could get. The blonde pulled back and smiled.

"Baby, there's something I need to ask you, and be honest with me," she said. Luanne nodded.

"Anything, Lilly-Bear," she answered, using her 'Miley' accent. Lilly smiled and leaned in, looking like she was about to kiss her again. Then, her smile fell and she grabbed the brunette by the throat.

"Where. Is. MILEY!?" she screamed, holding the brunette up. Luanne gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to continue the plan. But Lilly wasn't having it.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Luanne. I know it's you. Where's Miley? What have you done with her?!" she yelled. Luanne grinned, becoming herself again.

"Gotta say, I underestimated you, Lilly. You were smarter than I gave you credit for," she said. Lilly glared and pulled the villainess down to eye level.

"Unless you want me to show you what my new ring can do, you'll tell me where she is!" she said. Luanne sighed. Turning towards the shack, she called to her companions.

"Okay, ya'll. Game's over. Lilly's just too smart for us. Come on out and give her Miley," she said. Rico and Mikayla emerged from behind the shack, an unconscious Miley in their clutches. Letting Luanne go, Lilly glared at the two.

"Let. Her. Go!" she said. Rico and Mikayla grinned, as Luanne came from behind Lilly and dug a yellow dagger into her side. Wailing in pain, Lilly fell to the ground. Luanne grinned and stepped over the blonde.

"See ya around, Lilly. Hope you enjoy the new ring," she said, cackling in triumph. But then a strange circumstance occurred. Deep in the vast reaches of space, on the planet of Odym, Ganthet and Sayd sensed that their torch bearer was in danger. Discovering the location of her ring, they used their power to control it and will it to Miley's finger. As the ring came in contact with her, a blinding flash of blue light illuminated all on the beach. When the light faded, there stood Miley, awake, in uniform and very angry. Luanne glared. Switching to her uniform, she blasted into the sky, with Mikayla and Rico following. Willing a lasso to appear, Miley roped the villains and sent them hurtling into the stratosphere. She then turned her attention to Lilly. Picking her wounded girlfriend up, she cradled her in her arms and flew away. Falling asleep as they flew, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley. She smiled and kissed Lilly's forehead, looking to the sky and silently thanking Ganthet and Sayd. When the two returned home, Miley dressed Lilly's wound. While ugly, it was simply a flesh wound, which made care very easy. Tucking Lilly into bed, and climbing in herself, Miley fell asleep, wanting the horrible day to end and make for a new one, where she could keep her love safe and defend Malibu as well. But, before she closed her eyes, she made a vow.

"Rest assured, Luanne. If you or your companions ever cross me or Lilly again, we are not going to be merciful." She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**~o0o~**

In a different part of Malibu, a red sports car sped down one of the roads. Behind the wheel was a man wearing a ski mask, with two others in the back of the car. They were obviously running from something, but it wasn't clear what yet. Suddenly, a red and yellow blur sped down the same road, pursuing the sports car. The blur kept gaining speed until it was side by side with the car, then, using the momentum of their speed combined with their strength, they grabbed the back end of the car and made it skid to a halt. The crooks jumped out of the car, guns drawn, but before any of them could fire, the blur knocked them all out. Stopping for an instant, the blur finally took shape. The blur had a stream lined figure, like the body of a runner, and was dressed in a red track suit with yellow boots. They also had a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on their chest, with yellow lightning bolts adorning their wrists and waist. A red hood covered their face and two yellow lightning bolts were placed in the position of the ears. A cocky grin completed this strange package, and everyone knew who the blur was. The Fastest Man Who Ever Lived, the Scarlet Speedster, simply known as the Flash. The crooks groaned as Flash wiped his hands.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said to himself, leaving the crooks for the police. He turned to leave when a voice called him.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Flash turned and smiled when he saw the voice had come from his friend and fellow Justice League Member, John Stewart.Walking up to his friend, Flash smirked.

"John! I didn't expect to see you here," he said. John nodded.

"I'm here at the request of a friend. A young girl here was given a power ring. I'm training her how to use it," he said, not giving Flash Miley's name. Flash nodded.

"Playing teacher, huh? Never thought I'd see the day. Say, you hear anything from the Watchtower? Ol' Bats has been a bit too silent lately," he said. John shook his head.

"So far, no threats to the universe have surfaced, and I'm sure J'onn's keeping a close eye on things, and I wouldn't worry about Batman. He's always been a loner and kept to himself. When he wants our attention, he'll be able to get it," he said. Flash smiled. After shaking John's hand, Flash sped off, a red and yellow blur the only visible indication. John sighed and started back to the Stewart's beach house. Miley had some more training to do.

**~o0o~**

Jackson was on the couch, watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, when there came a knock at the door. Pausing the movie, he went to answer it. Standing on the front porch was John. Jackson greeted him and welcomed him inside. The marine accepted and sat in the kitchen, as Jackson went to go get Miley. A few minutes later, the brunette emerged. John smiled.

"Rough night?" he asked. Miley yawned, still not recovered from her sleep.

"You have no idea," she said, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. John then became serious.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. Miley sighed and began to recount what had happened the previous day. Hearing herself say the words, 'Luanne tried to turn Lilly against me' made Miley physically sick. John frowned.

"Are you sure that they're gone?" he asked. Miley laid her head down on the table in exasperation.

"At this point, I don't how many times they've come back, I don't think they'll be gone for long," she said. John nodded.

"I can guard you both, if you want. I doubt they'd try and attack you two if they knew I was here," he said. Miley nodded.

"I think that'd be good," she said, yawning. John nodded.

"Go get some more rest. We'll skip the training today," he said, smiling. Miley nodded, sleepily walking up the stairs. As she went, John became worried. It was only a matter of time before Luanne and her companions did something very drastic.

**~o0o~**

Back at the hideout, Luanne and Mikayla were in a heated argument.

"Admit it!" the Red Lantern growled. Luanne groaned.

"Okay, so the plan didn't exactly work to specifications," she said, until Mikayla interjected.

"The plan was a disaster. Lilly instantly knew that you weren't Miley. Now both of them are going to be on their guard twenty four/seven. We'll never be able to get within even a few yards of either of them, without them seeing us coming!" The argument paused when a knock at the door was heard.

"That's weird. No one but us knows where this place is," Luanne said. Manifesting a sword, Mikayla gingerly approached the door. Opening it quickly so as to stay on the defensive, she held her sword up. Yet no one was present in the hall. Then she noticed the box. A crude cardboard box stood in front of their door, with no stamp or postage sign in sight. Picking it up, Mikayla closed the door and dismissed her sword. She put the box down in front of her two companions and all three ripped it open. Inside was a handwritten letter and a map with a circled set of directions, there was also an unopened sack of money. Not a large sack, but Rico could tell there was a hefty sum inside. Picking up the letter, Luanne read it aloud.

"Greetings children, I have heard about the problem you all are facing. Who I am is not important, what is important is that I have the skills to help you. But, you must follow my instructions exactly to the letter. If you wish to decline, rip up this note. If not, listen carefully. First, the map enclosed in the parcel has the directions to someone who can give you great assistance. The money is to be given to this person, not used for yourselves. I have already informed this person of you three and he will be expecting you. Follow the instructions that this person gives you and then wait. They are the best at the job they do, I can guarantee that. Should something happen to cause this person to fail, a small restitution will be given to you all. Follow these instructions and I promise you, your mission will be successful. L.L." Before any questions could be asked, Luanne reviewed the location of the mystery person.

"Well, ain't this convenient. He's in San Francisco," she said, grinning. However, Mikayla halted the joy.

"Hold on a minute. How do we know that we aren't being set up? What if the map takes us to a dead end and we're snuffed in the middle of nowhere?" she asked. Rico chimed in.

"Because it's right in the heart of the city," he said. With no other objections, Mikayla agreed to visit the location, still not being able to shake the bad feeling in the back of her neck.

**~o0o~**

Back at the Stewart homestead, John, Oliver and Jackson were on constant watch. Never letting their guard down, one of them was upstairs guarding the girls and the other two were guarding the first floor. Suddenly, a telepathic call was sent to John.

** "John Stewart, we thank you for your efforts of guarding Destiny and Lillian, but we feel that an even greater threat will reveal itself**. _**The evil Lanterns will become the least of your worries. Soon, the one eyed man will attack. You must do everything to stop him.**_ John gasped once Ganthet and Sayd had finished. He knew who the one eyed man was, the League had fought him many times. If he was coming, John would need to double the security in the house.

**~o0o~**

Flying high over the north of San Francisco, the villains approached their destination. In Starling City, a province in San Francisco, a large building with many windows was their desired destination, and so they flew low, preparing to land. Reaching the door, they were surprised to find it unlocked. They were even more surprised to find the lower half deserted and a note taped to the stair well.

_Proceed to the top floor. The door is unlocked._ The note wasn't signed, and Luanne was starting to think that Mikayla may have been right. But, nevertheless, they headed up. Reaching the top floor, they came across a single room and, pulling the door open, proceeded inside. The room was very dark, and was also very large, which didn't bode well for the cautious teens. Luanne made a brave move and was the first to speak.

"Hello?!" she called. Silence followed, then, behind a desk in the front of the room, a figure turned in a swivel chair. The figure was veiled in shadow, and so the teens only heard his voice, as the figure was clearly male.

"So, you're the ones the big man told me about?" the figure asked, an obvious scoff to his voice and a slight rasp as well. Luanne approached, the money in hand.

"We were told you could help us with our problem," Luanne said. The figure nodded slowly.

"I can, it just depends on how much you can pay," he said. Placing the money sack on the desk, Luanne stepped away.

"Is that enough?" she asked, as the figure grabbed the sack and inspected the value. Then, throwing the open money sack back on the desk, the figure leaned back in the chair.

"I'm at your service, kids," he said, a slight purr to his voice. Then he held out his black tactical gloved hand.

"Who's the target?" he asked. Mikayla reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Miley, then handed it to the figure.

"Her name's Miley Stewart. She lives in Malibu with her father and her brother, has a girlfriend named Lilly Truscott, and has been a constant pain in the side of our masters," she said. The figure noticed that Miley and Luanne were identical, but he didn't mention it. Putting the picture on the desk, the figure leaned forward.

"The big man told me that you three are special. Special how?" he asked. Simultaneously, all three held up their fists, displaying their rings.

"You three are Lanterns?" he asked, seeming calm. Luanne nodded.

"Good one's or bad one's?" the figure asked. Mikayla smirked.

"Bad one's," she said. The figure nodded.

"You've got yourselves an assassin," he said, getting up from the chair and walking to a shelf to the right of the room. Strapping various firearms to his side, the three of them still couldn't see his face. He grabbed a katana sword and strapped it to his back, then slung a bandolier over his shoulder, with three grenades and a few shotgun shells strapped to the front of it. The three of them could see that he was dressed in what looked like black tactical armor with some orange buckles. On closer inspection, some of the armor was revealed to be a very dark blue. Luanne decided to be the one to ask the question that was nagging at all of them.

"Um, if you don't mind, we were wondering if we could know your name, just so that if we need to contact you again, it'll be easier," she said. Finishing arming himself, the figure turned around, his face finally revealed to the three. It was a graveled face, that looked hard and worn with age. He had a small brown beard adorning his mouth, with some hints of grey peeking through. His short hair was spiked out and was also brown with some hints of grey. The one feature that stuck out to all three of them was the black eye patch adorning his right eye. The three teens remained silent as the newly revealed assassin looked them over.

"My name's Slade Wilson, but most people call me..Deathstroke," he said, finally putting on a metal helmet that was black with no eye hole on the right side and on the left side, dark orange with a black eye hole. On both sides were three small oval holes where the mouth would be and two tassels hung down from the top of the back that were orange and black. The teens wouldn't admit it, but Slade looked very opposing wearing his full ensemble. But inside, Luanne was smiling.

_ Miley, prepare to meet Deathstroke_.

**Well, things are looking bad. Stay tuned. Also, if anyone is wondering what rendition of Deathstroke this is, it's my favorite one. It's the one from **_**Arrow**_**. Again, stay tuned.**


End file.
